Five-carbon alkene is a by-product of a process of degrading fossil hydrocarbons to ethylene at high temperature, and its content makes up 12%˜20% of the ethylene produced; hence, it is worth being processed. At normal temperature, five-carbon alkene exists in the form of dicyclopentadiene (DCPD). A raw material and five-carbon alkene undergo polymerization in the presence of a catalyst to produce a thermosetting polymer which hardly deforms but is wholly aliphatic. Thanks to two double bonds of DCPD, it is feasible to produce a 5-carbon cyclic functional reaction intermediate for undergoing polymerization and thereby producing various polymers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,306 A discloses using phenol derivative to react with DCPD and produce a series of resin materials for norbornene phenol. U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,367A discloses producing highly reactive polyester from DCPD. Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,764,571 A and 6,180,696 B1 disclose producing monomers of anhydrides and epoxy resins from DCPD to undergo polymerization and thus produce functional polymer materials.